An Unknown Flame
by Kid Jalen Sama
Summary: A young boys whole life changes forever, as he is somehow ends up in the Naruto Universe. Will he help them? Will he bring the leaf village down? AU/ Male OC/ Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1!

**Authors Note~! Chapter 1 Part 1..Hope you enjoy! I know its short, but it is broken down into three parts so...**

 **Summary: A young boys whole life changes forever, as he is somehow ends up in the Naruto Universe. Will he help them? Will he bring the leaf village down? AU/ Male OC/ Rated T for language.**

Flowers bloom, as the bright sun emerges from the night sky so desperately warming the new plants and trees as they are reborn. Clear blue skies, blissfully allow thick white clouds to move through them. Birds chirping, and deer grazing over the meadow, all clearly displayed through a window.

I open my eyes, and sitting up on a bed. Body sore, and dry blood stains my dull white shirt, and an insane urge to go to the bathroom due to the sight of a distant waterfall.

I look down on my body to see it bandaged on my left leg. Heart monitors, and television is the only thing that I can hear. Slowly pushing my hands off the bed, so I can stand, and walk to the bathroom, my body still feels ever so weak.

"What happened?"

A woman with pink short hair approached my room, with a cup of water mounted on a steel tray in her hand.

"Oh.." She gasps.

"You're awake." She quickly placed the tray on the countertop, and rushed to me.

"Now now, you lie in bed. I'll alert the hokage that you are up- in the meantime you stay here and rest..your body still requires a little bit of recovery."

She ran out, and called for another nurse to come in and examine me, and to get the hokage.

Walking in was a really ugly fat lady, with long black hair.

"Uhhh, can the other nurse come back, I don't feel as comfortable now."

"Ahh relax, and let me give the standard procedures." she said slapping on surgical gloves.

She slowly walked towards me, and grabbed the water on the counter...and drunk it.

"Uhh.."

"Silence."

She grabbed my face with force, and stuck a thermometer in my mouth.

"Wow, good temperature." She exclaimed while flashing a light in my eyes.

"Okay okay still normal signs. Do you have to pee?"

I grabbed the nurse's arm, in pure frustration, and anger.

"Why wouldn't it be normal? And why does it matter if I have to pee?"

The lady grinned.

"I need you to pee in this cup."

I gasped, and another person slowly walked in.

"I don't think that'll be necessary at the moment."

A man with gray hair, and a mask covering his mouth, and a headband covering his left eye slowly walked in reading a book titled "Makeout Paradise: Volume 10"

"I'm sure all of the physical aspects are in order, but I bet he's hungry aren't you?"

I nodded my head, very confused on what exactly is going on.

"Well then, are you coming to get something to eat? I'm sure you have lots of questions that in your best interest you should know the answer to."

The ugly, fat nurse nodded her head, and let me leave.

When I stood up it was suddenly a major change in feeling. I wasn't sore, and my leg felt amazing!

On my way out the door, I turned my head, and saw the nurse slowly smirk, and give a weird wave that I couldn't determine if it was sexual or just purely crazy.

"So what are you in the mood to eat?" He said.

"Uhh, I can go for fish maybe."

He closed his book, and placed it in his back pocket.

"Well then, it'll be a long walk until we get there, and you haven't annoyed me yet- there are people that could annoy me just by uttering a sentence…"

He looked up into the sky, and sighed.

"Umm...kay. I have questions though."

"Hmm, oh i'm sorry..yes your questions?"

"Who are you? Where am I? Why are you so concerned with me? Why-"

"That's good enough, yes i'll explain to you as we walk…"

 **To be continued...  
**

 **Authors Note~! Hey Fans this is the end of the chapter 1 part 1 sadly. I will be adding a second part very soon, and this chapter will have a total of 3 parts.**

 **Question from me: What do you think happened to him? Why is the man with the mask so concerned with him? And now for the major one...What the HELL is wrong with that nurse?**

 **Be sure to tell me what you think in the reviews, and read in Chapter 1 Part 2!**

 **Uhh, yeah...I guess that's it for now! Bye…^_^**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2!

**Authors Note~!**

 **Hey fans this is Chapter 1 Part 2! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Previous Chapter~!**

 **On my way out the door, I turned my head, and saw the nurse slowly smirk, and give a weird wave that I couldn't determine if it was sexual or just purely crazy.**

" **So what are you in the mood to eat?" He said.**

" **Uhh, I can go for fish maybe."**

 **He closed his book, and placed it in his back pocket.**

" **Well then, it'll be a long walk until we get there, and you haven't annoyed me yet- there are people that could annoy me just by uttering a sentence…"**

 **He looked up into the sky, and sighed.**

" **Umm...kay. I have questions though."**

" **Hmm, oh i'm sorry..yes your questions?"**

" **Who are you? Where am I? Why are you so concerned with me? Why-"**

" **That's good enough, yes i'll explain to you as we walk…"**

 **Chapter 2:**

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, one of the Jonin in the Hidden Leaf Village. We have met a while back ago, but from your recent state I know that you don't remember this...however you were induced into a coma for quite some time."

He glared at me with dead soulless eyes with lack of any emotion as if he had wandered off,m or reflected on something.

"Uhhh...Kakashi?"

He shook his head, and looked normal again.

"Sorry, but yes...you were gone for quite some time, the hospital said you should've been out much sooner than you were...in fact you were in a coma 4 times as long as you were suppose to be."

I gasped.

 _This was all so bizarre! I have no idea where I am or who, or how?! It's just all so damn weird!_

Now, shocked and screaming with both anger, and fear I threw a punch and hit Kakashi in the chest.

"What the hell is going on?!" I screamed to him.

He brushed his chest off, and smirked as if it didn't even effect , taking his book out from his back pocket, he started crouching down to sit, and started to read.

"Oh well, now you are quite as equal as the boy that annoys my day."

He looked up, and saw that I was ready to throw another punch at him for not answering my question, and for brushing it off so nonchalantly before.

"But I guess I am doing the same arent I?" He closed his book and turned back towards me.

"Okay let me explain the entire situation clearly enough to where even Naruto can understand. Pull up a seat."

I sat down and proceeded to listen.

"You have been in a coma...for two years."

"Two years?!" I was shocked!

"I feel like i'm exactly the same!"

"Yes, within those two years, the third hokage died, Sasuke is gone, and Lady Tsunade is our new Hokage. Both Naruto and Sakura have improved their prowess in-"

I interrupted him.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Lady Tsunade, Naruto?! Who the hell are these people?! And what the hell is a hokage?!"

He looked as shocked as I was confused.

"You should at least remember them. I don't think you lost that much of your memory. What do you remember last?"

"Well.." I said.

"I remember a fight...yeah a fight, and I remember it was with a boy with glasses, and gray hair, but it was wrapped in a ponytail...then I remember waking up in the hospital."

"I see, well...come with me. There is someone that I want you to se-."

"Kakashi sensei!"

Kakashi was quickly interrupted. His face tensed up as if it was someone who he had already known who they were.

"Kakashi sensei!" He repeated.

A blonde spiky haired boy with blue eyes, and an orange and black jumpsuit with headband with a metal plate in the center came running with joy after he paid for his meal at a ramen shop.

"Ohh maan." Kakashi held his head down, and murmured to himself.

"Who is that?"

He sighed, and shook his head in melancholy.

"Naruto…"

Naruto finally caught up to us.

"Hey Kakashi sensei!"

"Not now Naruto...I was just starting to relax."

Naruto scrunched his face.

"Kakashi sensei why do y-."

Kakashi pulled his book out.

"I would actually love to continue however this book grabbed my attention first, so I guess we'll have to catch up later then huh?"

He disappeared.

"Who are you?" I asked the boy in the blonde hair.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, destined to be the Hokage one day!"

"Well, Naruto right? I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?!" He exclaimed.

"I need you to take me back to the hospital."

He got silent. With a long pondering look on his face, and with pieces of ramen on still on it, he finally opened his mouth and said something.

"I don't know...You seem like a weird person."

I glared at him.

"ME?! I look weird?! You are the loudest, most annoying person that i've met, and I've only been awake for just about an hour or so!"

"Wow, if this is yet another time i'm hearing the same thing from someone, I do think you need to keep you're mouth shut Naruto." Another man approached.

He was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned headband.

"Now, how can I help you kid?"

"I need to get to the hospital now!"

The man started to laugh. Then as a young woman walked by, he stared her down, and completely forgot about me, and Naruto.

"Uhhh…."

"Hehe…" He started rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, well come on then."

We started walking and the atmosphere felt different. It was starting to become more clear. I can slightly remember everything. I remember after the fight I started running down this path. I also remembered limping, and someone chasing after me other than the man with gray hair.

The walk took what almost seemed like forever. The boy Naruto never said a word the entire walk, nor did I or the man with the white hair. However, Naruto always glanced at me every now and then and murmured to himself with his hands on top of his head.

Finally getting into the hospital, I can see that something terrible has happened! The place was a mess, and doors were broken. The man with the white hair pulled a scroll from off his back.

"Naruto, go check the other floors!"

He started writing on the scroll as fast as he can. Snakes slowly emerged from the bathroom, and the nurse that looked at me strangely ran out screaming.

I ran to the door that I woke up in. everything was still their. The bed was completely made, and the doors were closed.

I checked everything making sure that I haven't left anything behind. I checked everywhere: under the bed, in the sheets, in the covers, etc. but nothing was there except for a medical sheet.

I grabbed it and put it in my pocket.

Finally I walked into the bathroom, and saw the most bizarre thing!

"Come Naruto!" The man with white hair screamed as a loud * **BOOM*** sounded.

 **Authors Note~!**

 **Hey fans, this is the end of chapter 1 part 2 sadly...Lots of new people introduced, and mentioned *glares to the side*. Comment on what you think on this part of chapter 1 , and it is IMPERATIVE that you check for part 3, the longest part of this chapter, and the most actionable, and things are even more bizarre…**

 **Well...bye ^_^**


End file.
